1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for managing a product manufacturing process.
2. Description of Related Art
A known managing system collects various kinds of information concerning resources, materials, parts and assemblies used to manufacturing a product. An art of managing a product manufacturing process is disclosed in patent application such as US Published Patent Application U.S. 2003/0158769 A1 discloses a method of managing a supply chain by a computer system. This invention can be utilized to manage product supply process from the raw materials supply by a raw material supply company to the production of products. However, the manufacturing process management in the prior art is processed during the manufacturing of the products, there is no manufacturing process management after the manufacturing of the products.
What is needed, therefore, is a system for managing a product manufacturing process, which can be used for providing a versatile, flexible and comprehensive tracking technique for a manufacturing process.
Similarly, what is also needed is a method for managing a product manufacturing process, i.e., for providing a versatile, flexible and comprehensive tracking technique for a manufacturing process.